A number of systems have been devised over the years for assisting golfers and allow them to make more accurate putts and other golf shots. Some of these devices incorporate structure associated with the club for producing and directing light beams, including laser light beams. The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this particular field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562, issued Jul. 25, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,228, issued Jun. 8, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,440, issued Mar. 10, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,222, issued Nov. 7, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,700, issued Mar. 30, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,202, issued Mar. 31, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,221, issued Nov. 7, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331, issued May 25, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,691, issued Nov. 24, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034, issued Apr. 27, 1976, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2011/0244975, published Oct. 6, 2011, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2007/0167248, published Jul. 19, 2007, Korean Patent No. KR1020000024000A, issued May 6, 2000 and Korean Patent No. KR1020110138913A, issued Dec. 28, 2011. These devices typically are relatively complex and expensive.